CRUEL SUMMER
by The Foxlady
Summary: horror,nc-17 Estamos en 2009 y no hay un Milenio de Plata. Que ocurrió para que Minna Aino recuerde con amargura una promesa nunca cumplida, y el castigo de la luna?


THE CRUEL SUMMER

ramos tan jvenes, todos. Incluso las viajeras en el tiempo, y Amy, que sola aparentar ser una adulta: pero ramos unos nios casi, no slo por nuestra edad, sino por nuestra inocencia. El mundo se divida en dulce familiar y oscuro desconocido, y sumerguidas en poderes y juegos de luces nuevas e intoxicantes como alcohol, nos creamos invulnerables, imparables, poderosas.

ramos tan ingenuas. Creamos en amor inmortal, y en destino, y leyendas: creamos que estbamos en el momento, en el instante, en el borde mismo de una maravillosa eclosin, que ramos los agentes de un cambio maravilloso. Que estbamos all para cristalizar sueos y esperanzas, y que para cuando nuestra - coloridas- batallas acabasen, empezara un futuro de cuento de hadas.

ramos una ilusas. Supongo que las primeras en darse cuenta de la diferencia entre nuestros sueos y la realidad fueron Haruka y Michiru: las dos, a pesar de las rabietas de Serena, siempre se mantenan algo lejos, con la excusa de ser Sailor Senshis externas como si eso importara. Una vez Haruka me dijo que si combata, si usaba sus poderes, era slo para proteger a Michiru, porque por ella misma, no movera un dedo por nosotras o por el mundo. Me tard mucho en comprender a qu se refera, pero supongo que era demasiado tarde cuando lo supe. Era como si ellas hubieran visto el futuro, y supieran que no era color de rosa.

Siempre me pregunt qu les habra dicho Setsuna, si la mayor de nosotras saba algo que nosotras no: pero cuando Setsuna se qued en nuestra dimensin cuidando de Hotaru y se hizo una profesora universitaria de fsica, estbamos demasiado felices y entretenidas hacindole fiesta de bienvenida y burlndonos de ella porque la obligaron a actuar de chaperona en nuestro baile de graduacin, tan seria que ella era.

Ese baile es la ltima vez que recuerdo habrnosla pasado bien juntos. Habamos derrotado a todos los enemigos, incluso a Queen Galaxia: ramos jvenes, hermosas, y Amy mediante, todas nos habamos graduado y elegido nuestras carreras, excepto Serena, que slo esperaba casarse ese mismo ao. Recuerdo haber bailado con ella, las dos rubias cabezas de chorlito, como nos llamaba Darien moviendo la cabeza, ella vestida de rosa y yo de naranja con alegres vestidos flotantes idnticos: recuerdo a Rei, infartante en su vestido rojo y negro cortsimo acaparando las miradas, y Lita con un hermoso modelo verde y blanco, sonrojada porque Andrew acababa de declarrsele. Haruka y Michiru haban llegado como nuestras invitadas, con Setsuna de plateado y Hotaru de violeta, e incluso haba venido Chibiusa, para celebrar con nosotras. Recuerdo haber redo y bailado junto en ese saln con vistas a la Torre de Tokio llena de luces, y haber pensado que era el comienzo, que era el preludio del sueo, el primer paso para nuestro soado Tokio de Crystal, el Milenio de Plata.

Recuerdo ver amanecer, un poquito ebria, riendo abrazada a Rei, mientras Darien besaba a Serena con las primeras luces y planeaban su matrimonio para apenas tres meses luego. Y recuerdo, aunque quiz me equivoque, una expresin en Setsuna un suspiro?

Ella saba. Estoy segura que ella saba.

Ella saba y esperaba la pesadilla que comenz a la maana siguiente: al comienzo muy simple, Serena comentndome por telfono que Darien an no se recuperaba de la resaca, an mientras me daba los detalles de su primera, y tan esperada, noche de amor. Darien haba sido muy tierno y dulce: Serena, ansiosa, acab por llamar a Amy, que estaba en primero de medicina, para preguntarle si sus molestias podan deberse a algn sobreentusiasmo sexual suyo. Amy al fin se hart de sus lloros y le consigui hora a Darien con un prestigioso doctor, y entonces Lita me llam, sollozando a gritos en el telfono, deshecha.

Andrew estaba muerto. Haban hecho tantos planes, se haban mudado para vivir juntos, haban empezado su amor, y unos asaltantes lo haban matado a golpes al intentar robar su tienda de videojuegos. Le haban partido la cabeza a patadas por menos de cien dlares.

Rei se llev a Lita al templo: yo empaquet mis cosas, le dije a mis profesores de actuacin que era una emergencia, y parta a instalarme al templo tambin, para cuidar de la ms frgil de nosostros. Lita estaba deshecha: tenamosque ponerle la comida en la boca, baarla, peinarla. Cuando Rei me dijo que Lita haba perdido el alma, quequiz lo mejor era dejarla morir, la abofete antes de ponerme histrica: pero si Amy era el cerebro, Rei era el sentido comn entre nosotros. Lita haba perdido demasiado: sus padres, dos novios, y ahora el hombre que amaba. Ninguna fuerza o magia de ser la ms poderosa de nosotras cinco la ayudaba en lo ms mnimo ahora: y ver su largo, atltico cuerpo consumirse hasta quedar en los huesos, verla tendida como una mueca con los ojos abiertos en un futn me desesperaba.

Amy, a la que veamos muy poco por sus clases, vino a verla: y tras ponerle unas medicinas, no llev aparte, y en una esquina del templo nos dijo que Lita estaba embarazada. No s si era de Andrew o no: pero con eso redoblamos nuestros esfuerzos, metindole comida a la fuerza, comprando ropa de beb, hablndole por horas. Lita pareca mejorar lentamente, algo de color volviendo a su cara cuando Haruka y Michiru la sacaban a dar paseos en auto junto al mar, o cuando Setsuna vena a darle a masajes a su cuerpo escarado y enflaquecido: pero segua muda, y perdida, y cuando tena seis meses, Rei medijo que pensaba que debamos internarla en un psiquitrico.

Me enfureca y llam a Rei cruel, monstruo, egosta: pero Rei no se aletr, y con esos grandes y oscuros ojos profticos en los mos me dijo que senta la oscuridad acercarse, y que Lita no poda defenderse.

Como siempre tena razn. Pocos das luego, Amy lleg con una Serena temblorosa, plida como un fantasma, que se aferr a Re y llor por horas.

Darien estaba hospitalizado, y le haban diagnosticado un raro caso de cncer de pncreas, posiblemente debido a la exposicin de txicos. Recuerdo que me puse histrica y me puse a rer y les dije que tena sentido que Darien, que estaba conectado a la Tierra, se muriese por la contaminacin o el calentamiento global o algo as y que porqu no bamos y matbamos a Bush o a General Motors para vengarnos, que quiz lo salvbamos Rei me calm a bofetones y hu, al patio, para correr sollozando y al fin llorar, a gritos, hasta vomitar, en el exquisito jardn Zen del abuelo de Rei. Era como nuestro mundo: sueos y planes exquisitos, y algo horrible encima creo que me desmay. Rei y Amy cuidaron de Serena, y la convencieron de luchar, de cuidar de su amor.

Y por todo ese horrible ao vimos a Lita desaparecer de poco y a Darien morir de a poco. Aguant ms de lo que ningn mdico hubiera esperado, y siete meses exactos luego, mientras una Serena plida y delgada que apenas mantena la sonrisa dormitaba junto a la cama, yo vigilaba a Darien, al que ya ni la morfina permita dormir, y que trababa de distraerse con la televisin mientras yo sentada a su lado teja un chalcito para el beb de Lita ya casi en camino.

- Tendrs que cuidarla t al final, Minna.- me dijo en un susurro. Yo mir sus ojos claros, que se haban fijado en m. Lo nico que no haba cambiado por el cncer: en todo lo dems, ese hombre joven y tan guapo era ahora un viejecito

- Rei y Amy son mucho ms fuertes que yo, Darien.- le dije con la voz temblorosa.- Y si la dejas, nada podr consolarla.-

- Rei es el alma y Amy es la mente, pero el corazn siempre has sido t, Minna, y eres la que mejor la entiende.- Darien susurr sin fuerzas.- Y sin Lita para apoyarla, solo t puedes sacar adelante a tu princesa y al Milenio de Plata.-

- Que se joda el Milenio de Plata!- explot, arrojando mi tejido a un rincn y arrodillndome junto a la cama.- Deja de pensar en el futuro, en la gente! Piensa en ella, Darien! Si t te mueres, ella se morir tambin, como Lita, y no puedo no lo soporto!-

- El amor todo lo soporta.- dijo l. Era un cita.- El amor todo lo cree-

- Darien!- grit cuando sus ojos se cerraron, despertando a Serena que se lanz a su lado. Hablaron en susurros; yo sollozando, y tropezando, sal al pasillo para darles privacidad.

Darien muri al amanecer. Serena sali del cuarto cuando el sol ya estaba alto, los ojos vacos, los pasos torpes. Nos abrazamos, pero a ella no le quedaban lgrimas, y como un zombi la llev al templo, en donde Rei y Amy nos esperaban, la Lita de nueve meses acostada en un futn. La desvestimos, y con Rei an con su traje de miko, y Ami con su bata de laboratorio, nos abrazamos las cinco entre las mantas, con Serena muda y Lita catatnica, como si en nuestros brazos fueran a volver a ser como por magia nuestra dulce y patosa princesa y nuestra fuerte y alegre guerrera. Dormimos abrazadas, suplicndole a la luna que nos salvara, que hiciera algo, que calmara el dolor, que borrara la pesadillas: pero la luna no nos escuchaba, ahora no le importbamos.

Gracias a Dios que Luna y Artemis haban fallecido viejitos antes de nuestra graducin. Esos pobres gatitos se habran desesperado

Pero a nadie le importbamos: slo ramos una historia corriente de cinco colegialas, dos trgicas, una exitosa, una tradicional, y yo.. bastante intil y corriente.

Pero fue esa noche que entre mis pesadillas, me pregunt con desesperacin qu habamos hecho mal, porqu habamos disgustado a la luna, porqu pareca habernos maldecido.

Porqu? Porqu? Nohabamos peleado, no habamos dado todo lo que tenamos? Quin iba a crear ahora el madito Milenio de Plata?

Una vez habamos redo bajo rboles en flor, en primavera. Este era nuestro amargo verano?

Me despert con un olor cido y metlico en la nariz, y escuch a Amy gritar y a Rei pegar un alarido. Y entonces me di cuenta que estaba abrazada a un cuerpo helado.

Era Lita. Estaba muerta, y la sangre de sus muecas empapaba todo. Serena estaba an dormida, parpadeando, abrazada al otro costado de nuestra hermosa guerrera de las flores, pero yo me enderec de golpe y palp su abultado vientre, que estaba fro, completamente fro.

Amy se dej caer de rodillas a su lado y trat de revivirla, trat de llamar una ambulancia, trat de salvarla: y Rei sac a Serena a rastras de ah antes de que diera cuenta de todo, aunque la escuch gritar y llorar en el pasillo.

Yo me qued helada viendo a Amy luchar en vano, hablando para s misma, los dientes apretados.

pero si estabas mejor Lita, no nos dejes ahora estabas mejor, mucho mejor Lita, porqu? Porqu?

Y entonces comprend porqu y empec a gritar. Yo la haba matado. La haba matado al traer a Serena con su prometido recin muerto a su lado y acostarla con ella, la haba matado como si el cuchillo lo hubiera manejado yo, y slo hubiera deseado que me hubiera matado a m ante de cortarse las venas,

Lita era un EMPATA. Lita poda sentir las emociones de los dems, y haba absorbido el horror de Serena, su dolor, su agona, reviviendo el suyo propio. Haba acostado a un ser loco de dolor frente a un mpata: qu esperaba?

La ambulancia lleg muy tarde para Lita, pero a Serena y a m nos drogaron y ataron, porque no podamos dejar de gritar. Ninguna de las dos pudo ir a los funerales de Darien o Lita: estuvimos casi un mes drogadas, acostadas, ausentes. Ahora entenda muy bien lo que haba empujado a Lita: y aunque estaba separada de Serena, saba perfectamente tras qu pared la tenan, y me dorma aferrada a esa pared, tratando de sentir el calor de la luna. Pero la luna se haba eclipsado, y tras la pared acolchada slo escuchaba un llanto constante como lluvia, que no se detena nunca, nunca, de da o de noche, y que acompaaba mi locura. No poda verla, no me dejaban, pero la oa

Cuando casi un mes luego me despert y haba silencio, supe, y fui yo quien empez a llorar sin parar.

*****************FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE*******************************


End file.
